Lizzie's Thunderbolt
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: L/G ff... 16 yr old Lizzie McGuire is on a search for her own "thunderbolt"... can David "Gordo" help her on her search?
1. Prologue

A/N: All characters mentioned are not mine! I do not own anyone! Only the story. Also, I hope you don't mind if I keep refering to Gordo as David... there's a special reason why I only want Lizzie to call him Gordo and everyone else David. If it's not finished, I'm trying my best to finish it. Please be kind and R&R. And no flames neccessary, plz? Thank you! 

**

Lizzie's Thunderbolt

**

_

"You can't hide the thunderbolt. When it hits you, everybody can see it... some men pray for the thunderbolt." ~Calo (The Godfather)

_

**Prologue**

The halls of a regular high school never failed to let down those that know its routine well. For exactly five minutes each break time in between classes, the halls were filled with students, and on occasion faculty memebers trying to maintain control. Same thing happens during the lunch and recess period. The same thing also happens during the early morning and mid afternoon (aka post last bell) period, yet with a slight twist. During that time, the main doors would be open, allowing the students to have a mere, and promising depending on one's point of view, glance of the outside world. 

This one post last bell period still held the usual traffic, and hang out, of students. Not just mere students... but what adults had a natural confusion, and even fear of: **teenagers**

"Forget it! It's over! I don't even know **why** I try!" 

One young woman and one young man, both sixteen of age, are seen standing against their lockers, watching another girl, also sixteen, pace before them. Lockers nowadays seemed to serve a multi-purpose; as a storage space, a leaning/hang-out post, and on occasion, as a punching frustration taking out bag. During this particular moment, it seemed that one of the lockers will serve its latter stated purpose. 

"Ugh!" The pacing young woman turned towards her locker, opened it, screamed into it, then slammed it in dire teenage Dawson's Creek angst. 

They watched her pace back and forth in that near dramatic style that only she could pull off. Amusement was shining in their eyes and on their lips. The young man chuckled, while his friend next to him just merely bit her tongue to keep from out right giggling. Their girl's dramatics never failed to amuse them. 

"To him and to every other guy in this school, I will **always** be the mousey blond girl that trips every other day and surprisingly enough never needed plastic surgery for her face!" 

Miranda Sanchez finally glanced at the man leaning next to her. "You want to take this, David?" 

David, formerly known more as "Gordo", Gordon cast a small smile at Miranda."My pleasure..." 

Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire continued to pace in front of her best friends. Usually she wasn't that much in a frantic mood, but what Ethan Craft had done to her had pushed her to it! 

"Lizzie..." David tried to tap her shoulder, but ducked down when her blond ponytail nearly whiplashed him in the face when she turned around on him. "Whoa! Hey, Liz," 

"It's not fair! I should have learned my lesson two years ago when he turned me down for the Sadie Hawkins Dance!" Near mocking him, "_'We don't have... uh, what's that high school course that I'll never pass... that's right, **chemistry**! We don't have chemistry together!'_ Ugh! I should have known that falling for a guy that can already predict his high school academic career, or _lack thereof_, was nothing but trouble!" 

"Lizzie..." David tried again, his blue eyes shining with mild amusement and annoyance. "Hey..." 

"But **nooo...** I still try to get him to fall for me about as hard as I've fallen for him! I had to go walk up to him, ask him to the Winter Formal, and of course, get shot down yet **again** by him! What's even worse... we _all_ including yours truly, knew that it was going to happen! Yet I did it **anyway**!" Her eyes were flaring now on the brink of frustration. 

"Uh-oh..." Miranda's eyes widened, sensing that her friend was going to let out a frustrated scream that would echo like a sonic boom throughout the entire school. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Larry Tudgemen walked up to the small group, just when Miranda was about to book it on out. 

Grabbing Larry's arm, "Nothing. Let's go!" Miranda slammed her locker shut, slung her bag over her shoulder, and pulled Larry on out of there. 

Still mumbling and griping, "I never learn! Why do I do this to myself?! I mean," Lizzie abruptly stopped, nearly knocking David down. She turned to face him, her eyes really bright with anger... and tears? "What was I thinking?! Thinking that someone as popular and handsome as Ethan Craft would ever look at me twice?" 

David paused, regarding Lizzie with kind and loving eyes. He tilted his head thoughtfully, as if choosing his words carefully. He knew Lizzie like the back of his hand, and he knew how when it came to guys, she was at times extremely sensitive. 

"Lizzie," Now looking straight into her glistening eyes, "I may not be as popular or as handsome, but _**I**_ would dare it three times." 

Being around the same height, he reached over and slightly pulled down her forehead, giving it a gentle kiss. When he looked back into her eyes, he added with about as much honesty and playfulness, "Maybe even four times." 

Lizzie bit her lower lip, trembling as she was on the verge of crying. Her eyes never left his and now as they blinked with tears, she cried, "Damnit, Gordo!" She was the only person that refused to call him by his first name as he requested of everyone when he turned sixteen. Tears rolling down her young face, "I hate you!" 

David knew that she really didn't. She just hated how much he knew her and how much he refused to even let her cry over a stupid guy. 

A smile finally broke through her tears, "Why can't all guys think like you, Gordo?" 

David scoffed, then with a hint of teasing, "If only society can **be** that lucky! But then again, if guys like Ethan Craft can think like me, _you_ wouldn't even notice him nor be crying over him!" 

She glared at him, yet was unable still to remain annoyed at him. "Gordo..." 

"Look, Lizzie," David began again, "Remember that moron back in eighth grade? What's his name? Donny? Robby? Larry?" 

Smirking at David, crossing her arms, "You know very well that his name was Ronny." 

Returning the smirk, "Oh, of course... every sentence out of your mouth had his name in it!" 

"Hey!" Lizzie slapped his arm, offended, yet reluctantly grinned, "Okay, yeah... what was I thinking?" 

"That's the problem, you weren't." He murmured, though it was loud enough for Lizzie to hear and give him another slap. Smiling at his favorite girl, "Look, my point here is, remember what I told you after that complete moron, _Ronny_, dumped you?" 

Casting a small, yet pensive, smile at David. "Yeah, I remember. That someday, when I moved on, he's going to one day realize that it was his lost." 

"Exactly! And the same thing with Ethan and any other guy that will one day break your heart..." Slyly he added, "In which one day I'll go over and break their face..." 

Lizzie giggled, then sighed once more as she closed her eyes to allow the final tears to roll down her cheek. David reached over and wiped them away with his gentle touch. She looked at him once more, then pressed her forehead against his. "Gordo... it's not fair." She pouted. 

David held his breath, scolding himself to suddenly weaken at their closeness. To allow his heart to race like a scared rabbit at the thought of how beautiful his best friend looked right now. His voice husked and in a whisper, "What's not fair, Liz?" 

Speaking with double meaning in her tired voice, "That both Ethan and I failed chemistry..." She wrapped her arms around David's neck, allowed herself into his arms, and burying her face in his shoulder. Lizzie mumbled something into David's shoulder, then repeated her words as they were whispered near his ear. "I only wanted the thunderbolt." 

David held his Lizzie, hushing her tears and her broken heart. His own was still pounding fast and with a determination that scared him. Finally, gaining the courage he never knew existed, "Actually, Liz, Ethan was the one that failed chemistry... we didn't... And, maybe you got your thunderbolt... just not with Ethan." 

Lizzie McGuire's heart leapt into a terrifying territory that she knew existed, yet was too scared to venture into. Back in her memory, six grades back to her fourth year, to a time where she dreamed of those words, where even now only in dreams. Dreams of the one soul that would capture her heart, a faceless soul, a nameless soul, someone non the less saying these words. 

She looked up and into David's eyes, meekly, "I did?" 

David nodded, slowly leaning his face towards his best friend, his girl, his Lizzie. 

Lizzie herself felt like this was a dream, a dream that she didn't want anyone to wake her from. As she slowly allowed her Gordo to kiss her, in the back of her memory, her heart, she began to recall when her life changed in hopes of finding her thunderbolt. 


	2. Chapter One: The Assignment

**Chapter One: The assignment**

Flashback to months before. Before Lizzie's last rejection episode with Ethan Craft. Before that infamous afternoon where Lizzie, on a quest for her thunderbolt, finally found it in her best friend. Back to that one month, that one day, that one class, to that one assignment that changed her life. 

Flashback to months before things changed... well, except for the following scene that takes place in the exact same spot; in front of their lockers. 

"There is **no** justice when it comes to the educational universe, is there?" Miranda Sanchez slammed her locker shut, her eyes blazing the infamous Sanchez fire. 

David Gordon shook his head, chuckling in amusement at his friends' expense. He heard the other locker next to his slam shut. Already knowing that it was Lizzie McGuire's turn to gripe, he slightly turned his locker door towards him, allowing him to watch his favorite girl, his childhood best friend. 

"That's the problem, Rand. There is none! High school is, if not worse than, Junior high... except the cheerleaders have bigger boobs, jocks have bigger jock straps than IQs, the nerds' have _graphing_ calculators instead of scientific, and the teachers have no social life so they decide to ruin our own!" Lizzie leaned back against her locker and sighed. 

"Couldn't have said it better myself, McGuire." David smiled, patting her shoulder affectionately. 

Miranda straightened up, "Hey!" Her hands were on her hips defensively, "Not all nerds that we knew in Junior high are as geeky as they were before!" 

Lizzie smiled apologetically at Miranda, "I'm sorry, Miranda. You're right... Larry isn't as big a nerd as before." 

David grinned also, yet there was something mischievous in his eyes, "Oh, of course not! I mean, only _geeks_ would play with their graphing calculators, as opposed to Larry who only plays a mini Star Wars game off of his hand-held Palm Pilot every chance he gets..." 

Lizzie bit back her tongue to keep from laughing as Miranda slapped David's arm. It amazed everyone, Lizzie and David most of all, that _the_ Miranda Sanchez had fallen for _the_ Larry Tudgemen. Once considered the biggest nerd in their class, had actually grown up to shed his dorky exterior and become an actual normal cutie. At least a cutie in the eyes of those below the "superiority" of the popular crowd. 

While being tutored by Larry for Math, Miranda had gotten to see beyond the shadow of a former geek. Sure he had his little "tendencies", like the occassional Star Wars and Lord of the Rings maraton, but beyond that, he was a regular guy that was actually quite devoted to keeping his girl happy. Running errands for his girl, placing little love notes in her locker, making his girl laugh, giving her space when she needed it and being there for her when she didn't even asked for it. Larry knew how to treat the girl that had captured his heart. And Miranda just happened to be that girl. 

Miranda was also surprised by how much she wanted to keep Larry happy. Not only did she introduce him to her world of shopping and music, but she allowed herself to visit Larry's world of science fiction and computers. She even went as far as to spending a whole Saturday afternoon and evening watching the whole Lord of the Rings trilogy with Larry. 

To Lizzie and David, if what Miranda did wasn't love, they wouldn't know what is! 

"See if I refrain from making fun of your girlfriend someday!" Miranda threatened good and naturally. 

Returning the jab, David jokingly placed his arm around Lizzie and quipped, "Have fun making fun of Lizzie then!" 

Lizzie gasped, swatted him, then glared at David as he laughed at her stunned look. Ever since Miranda started dating Lizzie, rumors started up that soon Lizzie and David were going to publicly declare that they were dating. They both didn't have to search very hard for the source of the rumor, knowing Kate Sanders well enough. Lizzie, though not in the least bit incesed by the gossip, found it hard to convince Ethan and any other guy that she was interested in that she and her Gordo wasn't dating. Often times she wondered if David was having as much trouble as she was when it concerned their social life. If anything, both of them at least decided not to let Kate's gossip affect them, and decided to have fun with it! 

So as a more inside joke, they often times joked around and pretended that they were a couple. Even doing what they found they did best with each other: flirting. One of those times just happened to be now. 

"I can see that _somebody_ doesn't want someone to kiss them for one whole week!" Lizzie said, with a teasing glint in her eyes. 

Miranda giggled, watching David feigned shock and had a mock heart attack. He grabbed his chest and fell to his knees. "What?! Lizzie! Sweetie! Baby..." 

Lizzie and David found much amusement in playing up to Kate's rumor. They found it even more fun to throw it back in Kate's face and cause attention to themselves in moments like these. 

David grabbed Lizzie's hand, and began kissing it frantically, while she only yawned and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I hate it when grown men beg..." 

While watching her two friends play "husband and wife", Miranda was surprised by a pair of loving arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She glanced up at Larry, then turned back to Lizzie, a teasing smile on her lips. "Well, I wouldn't know." Miranda planted a soft kiss on Larry's lips, then half serious, half joking, "Why don't you ever grovel like that for me?" 

Partly kidding around with Miranda, Larry replied, "Well, dear... I only save the begging on my knees for those moments when I royally screw up." 

"Need I even ask what you consider as royally screwing up?" 

He shook his head, then laughed and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "The moment that I'm on my knees is when you send me to my knees via foot to groin! And even then, I probably would have done something so terrible that I don't expect you to even speak to me, much less take me back." 

Miranda giggled, "In other words, you would have had to royally screwed up." 

"Exactly." Larry smiled, hugging his girl. 

"Okay, okay... how about if I promise not to make fun of you anymore and... and I carry your books to class from now until graduation?" 

Amused with David's bargaining skills, "You would do it anyway..." She giggled. 

He sighed, then with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Alright, how about I promise to make you the star for my first major film production?" 

Lizzie pretended to give it much thought. Finally, she pulled him up, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and replied, "Deal!" Then she slyly added, "Do you think you can get Josh Hartnett to play my love interest?" 

"Oh! Speakin' of Josh Hartnett..." Miranda smiled, "I was thinking--" 

"Uh oh, danger Will Robinson, danger! Sanchez idea alert!" David snickered, causing Larry to laugh and Miranda to glare at them both. 

"Anyway," She rolled her eyes, "Since we just _have_ to read a book for our stupid mid term book report project thingy..." 

"So is that what they're calling it nowadays?" David glanced at Larry, "'Stupid mid term book report project _thingys_'? How unique!" 

Miranda glowered at David, then turned to Lizzie, "Okay, Liz, you better start tugging that lease around your boy a little harder, alright? Or... just get him neutered!" 

Lizzie shook her head and silently prayed that her Gordo would take a hint and just stop before he gets killed... unfortunately... 

"Neutered? Miranda! I am appalled by your answer to all of your boy problems!" Taking a dramatic pause, then, "Yet... it explains **so** much!" 

Larry sighed, shaking his head and turned away from the sight that was to come. Lizzie gasped and then began to pray for Gordo. David chuckled what might be his last laugh... and Miranda, well... 

She grasped Lizzie's shoulders, looked at her straight in the eyes, "Lizzie, you're my best friend. You're my girl. I love you like a sister. And I'm really sorry, but..." Miranda then whipped her head towards David, eyes flaming, "I'm gonna hafta make you a **WIDOW**!" 

David yelped, jumping nearly a mile into the air as he became fully aware of his short life span. He quickly planted a small kiss on Lizzie's cheek, saluted Larry, then ran as fast as his legs can carry him. 

"You're a dead man, David Gordon! A dead man, you hear me?!" Miranda hitched her bag on her shoulder and was about to chase after him, but a firm hand grasped onto her arm. "What?!" She turned to the person and her eyes immediately softened. 

"Miranda, sweetie?" Larry softly spoke. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, then, "Try not to cause too much bloodshed... for Lizzie's sake, okay?" 

"Yeah," Lizzie added, eyes practically pleading, "Try not to hurt him _too_ much. Please?" 

"Liz, I can't promise too much... all I can give you is that all of his body parts will still be present. Maybe not _connected_, but it will all be accounted for." Miranda replied, casting a reassuring smile at her best friend before she ran out to give chase. 

Lizzie and Larry watched their two favorite people, smiles playing on their lips. Finally, Lizzie sighed and turned back to her locker to get the remaining things from there. 

"So Liz, what are you gonna read for Mrs. Wood's book project?" Larry asked, folding his arms and managing his eyes off of Miranda for a moment to talk to his other good friend. 

She glanced up at Larry, shrugging and giving him a small smile. "Don't know. I mean, I can't exactly show up to school that day and give a presentation on Harry Potter, now can I? Unless I want to be _totally_ humiliated by Kate for reading a children's book." Lizzie sighed, "I can't believe she wants us to read a book and give an oral presentation on the book!" 

Trying to be reasonable, "At least we don't have to write an essay." 

"Yeah, you're right, Tudge. But still... we either have to give a character monologue _or_ talk about how the book 'changed' you! How exactly is a book supposed to change you?!" 

"Lizzie, you would be amazed at what kind of effects books leave on people." 

Lizzie recalled a time when one book _did_ sort of change her... at least her relationship with her mother. But she shook her head at that memory, "Okay, yeah, I suppose that books _can_ change people... but still! We have to actually **talk** about it! I hate giving speeches!" 

_"No you don't!"_ David called out as he whizzed past Lizzie and Larry, closely followed by Miranda. 

"Come back here, you Speilburg wannabe!" She cried out to him before disappearing around the corner. 

Another memory flashed before her, of a time back when she was giving speeches as she was running for student council back in middle school. Again, she shook it out of her head. Exasperated, "Okay! Fine! To be honest, I don't want to do this stupid report because I can't find a book interesting enough to present! Kate is probably going to do her project on _The Princess Diaries_, Ethan is probably going to do his on..." She trailed off, in which Larry added in his two cents. 

"_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_? The same book he's read for every book report he's been assigned to his whole academic career?" 

Lizzie gave him this look, but then reluctantly sighed in agreement. "And then _you're_ probably going to present one of the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy!" 

Larry bit his lip, "Uh, actually... I'm gonna present _The Hobbit_. More about Bilbo than Frodo." 

"No Elijah Wood or Orlando Bloom?" Lizzie asked, causing Larry to shake his head. "Oh, well, then," She continued, "See! That would be something interesting!" 

Larry placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Lizzie, don't worry too much about it, okay? You'll probably find a book by this Friday." 

"Doubt it..." She sighed. "Miranda has a better chance at beating Gordo to a pulp than I do of finding a descent enough work of fiction!" 

As if on cue, Miranda entered the scene, dragging in a very ragged and exhausted David Gordon. She shoved him to the ground, heard him groan in pain, placed her foot on him in triumph, and casually turned to her two favorite people. "Hey guys. So... what'd I miss?" 


	3. Chapter Two: Adventures in Video Renting

_A/N: Okay, Godfather references are mine though the Godfather characters are NOT! I just am a little fascinated w/ the whole "thunderbolt" reference and all, hence the meaning of the story. Anyway, R&R and enjoy the show!_

**Chapter Two: Adventures in Video Renting**

"Matt? Matt? Where are you, you little weasel?" 

"Lizzie! What did I tell you about calling your brother names?" She heard her mother reprimand her. Lizzie turned around, caught her mother giving her this look, then sighed. "Sorry, mom... it's just that, Matt took my A*Teens CD _again_! I swear, he's becoming more and more obsessed with Marie!" 

"And who's Marie again?" 

"The tall blonde." Lizzie simply answered before heading towards Matt's room in search of her CD. 

"Wait," Jo McGuire grasped her daughter's shoulder, halting her in her place. "Isn't that the group that sings those old Abba songs?" 

"Yeah, mom... that's why they're called the **A***Teens... Abba for the next generation." 

"Oh!" Nonchalantly, "You're father has that CD." 

Lizzie gave her mother this look, opened her mouth as if to say something, then thought twice about it. "Never mind... uh, where is it now?" She paused, then, "Don't tell me that he--" 

"Has it with him..." Jo finished for her daughter. "Yeah," 

Her arms crossed and a smirk on her young face, "Has he fallen for Marie too?" 

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jo smiled back at Lizzie. She patted Lizzie's arm, then walked back down to the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

Lizzie followed her mom, half wondering if she should help her and half wondering if she should just grab a quick snack and head back to her room. Anything to keep her mind off of the book assignment that was given today at school. 

When she reached the refridgerator, Jo was already preparing the salad. "So how was school today, sweetie?" 

Lizzie groaned, giving Jo a distinct hint that either something bad happened to her daughter _socially_ or _academically_. 

"Mom," Lizzie grabbed a soda can, then walked towards the counter, propping her elbows up. "Whoever invented 'the book report' better be dead and buried or else someone is gonna be in a _lot_ of pain." 

"Ouch," Jo mock winced, then cast her daughter a sympathetic smile. 

"Mom, can I borrow your car tonight?" Lizzie asked thoughtfully. 

"Sure honey. You going out with David and Miranda tonight?" 

"Actually... I'm going to go out and rent a movie." She reached into the salad bowl, grabbing a carrot stick. 

"Really? Which one?" 

Lizzie paused, suddenly regretting opening her mouth and saying what she was about to say. "Uh, _A Walk to remember_." 

Jo regarded her daughter carefully. "Wasn't there a book by Nicholas Sparks called _A Walk to remember_?" 

She took another bite of the carrot stick, chewing slowly. Lizzie gulped and softly, "Uh, yeah..." 

"Lizzie," Jo spoke in that motherly tone of voice that Lizzie knew so well. 

"But mom! Look at it this way, most movies nowadays are based on books! I figured that I might as well save some time, learn the story in less than three hours, and concentrate the rest of the time on rehearsing my presentation!" 

Jo gave Lizzie this look that said she wasn't going to get away with it that easily. Lizzie groaned and placed her head down. "There are **no** more interesting enough books left in this whole planet that wasn't made into a movie!" 

"Lizzie, I didn't say that you can't find a book that wasn't made into a movie." Jo began, though she was interrupted. 

Lizzie perked her head up, smiling. "So that means you'll let me go out and rent it?" 

"Of course I'll let you go out and rent it... but not as a short cut for your assignment." She stated matter of frankly. 

"Oh." Lizzie's face fell, dejected once again. 

"Look, sweetie, sometimes not all of the movies are better than the books they were based on. Sometimes a book has more details than the movie could ever show. I tell you what, why don't you and Matt go out, rent a movie, but while you're there, look for a movie based on a book and read the book instead." Jo walked over to her purse, got out her car keys, and handed them to Lizzie. "And if you really enjoyed the book, then you may go out and rent the movie." 

Lizzie pouted, though she had to admit that her mom had a good point. "Mom, that just totally defeats the purpose of renting a movie based on a novel!" She paused, "But... as long as I have the key to your car, I might as well make the use of it!" 

**@ ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ @**

"How 'bout _Black Hawk Down_?" David Gordon reached for the DVD box, thoughtfully holding it out for Lizzie. 

On the way over to the movie rentals, Lizzie stopped on over at David's house and asked him, practically pleaded with him, to follow her. Lizzie didn't trust herself in taking care of Matt... especially if he ever drove her to the edge of strangling him! She knew that her mutant brother and her Gordo got along, which still amazes her! As long as Gordo was with her, helping her keep an eye on Matt, then this little movie renting outing would go by smoothly. 

"That was based on a book?" Lizzie grabbed the Hartnett covered box, surprised. 

David on the other hand just stared at his favorite girl in amazement, "Yes it was, Liz. Don't tell me you were too busy fawning over pretty boy to realize it was based on a true story?" 

She gave David this look, then slyly said, "Jealous much, Gordo?" 

David returned the look, "Ha ha. Funny, McGuire." 

"Hey! Lizzie!" A young man that was only an inch shorter than Lizzie, nearly ran into her and knocked her over. His energy level still as high as ever before. "This one! Let's rent this movie!" 

"Matt!" Lizzie growled, "Run into me a little harder and it would have been _your_ butt hitting the ground after mines!" 

Thirteen year old Matt McGuire rolled his eyes, then shoved the DVD box into Lizzie's hand. 

Lizzie read the title, David scanned it as well over Liz's shoulder. Both then glanced at each other, then at Matt, eye brows raised as they both spoke, "_Lilo and Stitch_?" 

Matt looked at them both, a bit surprised himself by their reactions. "What? Hey, I happen to relate to Stitch on an emotional level! He and I are both extremely underestimated and under-appreciated." Matt pretended to shed a tear, putting his acting skills to the test. 

However, Lizzie crossed her arms, "It says here that there's additional features that include the _A*Teens_ music video for the movie." 

Matt's bright smile faltered a bit until his true intentions shone through. Sighing, "Okay, fine! I'm in it for Marie in a grass skirt! You happy?!" 

Before Lizzie could triumphantely declare victory, David grabbed the box from Lizzie, then turned to Matt. "You mean the hot blond? In a grass skirt?" 

"Men!" Lizzie exclaimed, shaking her head and throwing her hands up in disbelief. She walked away from them, needing to continue her search for a descent enough storyline. 

Lizzie continued down the aisles, hoping for something to catch her eye. She had stumbled upon a bunch of films, but she had no idea if it was based on a novel. 

After his brief Marie discussion with Matt, David finally joined Lizzie on her search. "Anything yet, m'lady?" 

A smile played on her lips at David's affectionate nickname for her. She knew that the nickname was his little way of apologizing for his behavior a moment ago. Lizzie allowed him to place his arm around her waist, never leaving her side. 

When you've been with someone for so long, practically your whole life, sometimes little things like that came natural and without question. Sure it was those little displays of affection that helped added fuel to the fire of rumors, but to Lizzie and David, it didn't matter what the world thought. What mattered to them was how it made them feel, and at this moment, Lizzie felt at peace with her Gordo. 

Lizzie rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes looking up thoughtfully at the many movies before her. "Nope. Nothing yet." 

He placed a soft reassuring kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, you'll find something." 

"What about you? What book are you reading for the assignment?" 

Gently, David walked Lizzie over to the drama section of the store. Pointing to a movie, "That." He watched as she picked up the video box. "I'm reading Mario Puzo's _The Last Don_. Ever since I watched _The Godfather_ and _Road to Perdition_, I've been finding myself on this mobster high..." 

Lizzie glanced at David, giving him a soft smile. "You know, you would look good in a fedora..." She giggled at his smirk. 

Mimicking with an accent, "All I need now is'a tommy gun, a getaway car, and maybe a quickie with my best gal, eh?" He winked at Lizzie, causing her to laugh harder and slap his arm. 

Suddenly, David's face lit up. "Hey, why don't you read _The Godfather_? You'll like it!" 

Lizzie wrinkled her nose, "I don't think so, Gordo. I mean, me and a Mafia book?" She placed the box back, "Guns? Blood? Violence... y'know I'm not into that kind of stuff." 

Giving her a sly look, "Not into violence? Wasn't it just a week ago you threatened to kick the crap out of Kate for wrongfully acusing you of swiping Mr. Waterson's grade book?" 

She bit her lower lip, averted David's gaze, then sighed. "Hey, I almost got suspended for something I didn't do! I wasn't about to let Kate get away with that! Especially since we all know she hired one of her lackeys to do it." 

"At least consider it, McGuire." He reached for _The Godfather Part I_ video box. "Alright, I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." David smiled, "I have the DVD collection at home. This weekend, watch part one with me and if you like it, I'll let you borrow my copy of the book." 

Again, Lizzie wrinkled her nose, "Gordo... I don't know..." Images of bullets flying, guys getting massacred with bullets, blood everywhere... images that just didn't appeal to Lizzie. In fact, she was quite disgusted with it. 

Taking the video box from David, "What is with guys and _The Godfather_?" 

"Oh! _The Godfather_!" Matt whizzed towards them, snatching the box from Lizzie. "This is an awesome movie!" Being quite the young actor, Matt tried to mirror the facial image of Marlon Brando's character, Don Vito Corleone. "I coulda been a contender..." 

David and Lizzie exchanged glances. She rolled her eyes at her drama **king** of a brother, while David just chuckled and placed a big brother arm on him. "Uh, Matt? Wrong character, man... wrong movie, infact." 

Matt paused at what David said, then smiled. "Oops! My bad!" 

David slipped back into an Italian accent--Godfather style. "I'll make him an offer he can't refuse." 

Lizzie just shook her head in amusement, while Matt high-fived David. "Dude," He laughed, "The Don rocks!" 

"Don't forget Sonny!" David paused, then bowed his head as if to pay reverence. "Damn guy... riddled." 

"I'll say." Matt somberly agreed. 

"Sonny? Riddled?" Lizzie glanced at her Gordo, however he continued talking with Matt: man-to-man, *grunt* guy to *grunt* guy. "What _is_ it with men and _The Godfather_?!" She murmured to herself. 

"Michael was **the** man!" David exclaimed. "Next to Vito and Sonny, of course." He winked. 

"Of course!" 

Then, both Matt and David paused, as if thinking the same thought, a sly smile appearing on their faces. "Apollonia..." 

Confused now more than ever, "Who?" Lizzie glanced from her Gordo to her brother. "Who's Apollonia?" 

"A total babe..." Matt sighed, a glazed look in his eyes. 

"Definitely!" David agreed. 

"Great body!" Matt drooled. 

"One hell of a body!" 

"The wedding night?" Matt glanced at David knowingly. 

"The wedding night..." He nodded approvingly. 

"Okay," Lizzie raised her hand, "Anyone else as confused as I am? Hello?" She looked around and sighed, "Yep. Only one clueless." 

Both of her boys then looked at each other, yet again sharing one same thought. This little "two minds sharing one thought" act began to scare Lizzie. Scare her **a lot**! 

With goofy grins, "The thunderbolt..." 

Lizzie shook her head, "Lovely... great, just great!" She stalked up to them, snatching the video box from their grasp. "We are renting this baby so that I can at least know who and what the hell you two are talking about!" Glaring at her two boys, "And the fact that I _want_ to _know_... well, frankly, it scares me." 

She began to make her way to the video check-out counter, but David's hand grasped onto her arm. "Liz, wait." 

"Yeah," Matt shoved the _Lilo & Stitch_ box in her hand. "Don't forget this!" 

"Uh, Matt?" David glanced at his girl's brother. "May I speak to Lizzie alone, please?" 

Matt looked from both David to Lizzie, as if trying to see something that obviously wasn't in front of him. Finally, he nodded as if in understanding. "Oh... okay," He winked at them, "Gotcha! I got no problem with leaving you two alone to discuss your _marital_ business." 

Lizzie just stared at her brother, wide-eyed. "Excuse me?" 

As if ignoring Lizzie's startled reaction to his words. "I'll just head on over to the video section behind the red curtain. Holler if you need me!" He waved good-bye and turned on his heel to leave. 

Lizzie sighed and shook her head in disbelief at her brother. David remained silent, which would have bothered Lizzie if she wasn't so focused on ways to strangle her brother. She finally turned to her Gordo, "Okay, what did you wanted to talk to me about?" 

David regarded Lizzie, opened his mouth, but suddenly his eyes seemed to come alive with a sudden revelation. He turned to where Matt disappeared on them, then turned back to Lizzie. "Uh, Liz... did Matt say 'video section behind the red curtain'?" 

She gave her Gordo this confused look, "Huh?" Pausing to think about it, "Uh, yeah... why?" 

An angry voice broke through the air, causing everyone, Lizzie and David included, to turn to the video section behind the red curtain... that had a sign above it flashing **Adult Video Section**, and a cardboard sign below it reading **No minors allowed**

_"Hey kid! I thought I told you a few minutes ago to stay the hell out of there!"_

"Matt?!" Lizzie exclaimed, shock and yet quietly amused to discover a dirty side to her runt of a brother. 

"Damn..." David softly swore, equally stunned and amused, yet mildly impressed. 

Lizzie and David watched as Matt ran straight out of the adult section and out the video store. Even more amazing to Lizzie and David was following right behind Matt... 

"Lanny?!" They both exclaimed as Matt's best silent friend, Lanny, ran after Matt. 

"Did you pick him up and forgot to tell me?" David turned to Lizzie, but she shook her head. 

"No, I didn't! I mean, I know Lanny's a bit... well, _silent_... but he's not _invisible_. And he certainly knows how to make his presence known. I don't know, Gordo! Maybe he snuck inside when I walked up to your house?" 

"While, anyway... he and Matt are waiting outside for us." David snatched the video box back, leaving Lizzie bewildered yet again. 

"Gordo! What are you doing?" 

"You are watching this movie _with me_ at my house, Liz. Remember? I have the DVD... I don't want you to waste a couple of bills to rent a movie that I could just loan out to you for free." 

"Oh..." 

As they made their way to the counter to rent out _Lilo & Stitch_ for Matt, David cast a mischievous glint Lizzie's way. He nudged and winked at her, causing her to sigh and laugh. "What, Gordo?" 

He leaned in close enough for him to smell her sweet scent of flowers and candles, his whispers tickling her ears as he half jokingly said, "Then again, I could always charge a kiss..." 

Lizzie knew that this was still all a little game between them. It was natural sometimes for them to flirt like they do, yet still remain very good friends... so why was her heart racing and her breath quickened the moment her Gordo whispered into her ears? Why this exact moment? Her Gordo had whispered to her before, but why only now? 

Her heart quickened again as a new thought popped into her head. Lizzie and David shared a kiss off and on. A little peck on the cheek here, on the forehead there, and even sometimes, yet rare, softly on the lips. If his whispers caused her to panic this much, what about this next time that they _do_ kiss? 

Before Lizzie could grasp control and focus, she felt him nudge her again. She glanced at him, noticing his little smirk. "What?" She managed to say without her voice coming off as a squeek. 

And before Lizzie could react, David quickly and gracefully leaned in, kissed her softly on the lips, and turned to the video counter with the video tape taken from Lizzie's hand. 


	4. Chapter Three: Beginning of the Thunder ...

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! :) I'll try to update daily or once ever other day b/c I really want to spin out this tale! Again, R&R, and enjoy the show! 

**Chapter Three: Beginning of the Thunder Storm**

"I like Ethan." 

"''Course you do, Liz." 

"Right..." Lizzie paced back and forth in her room, her cordless phone to her ear. "Miranda, I like Ethan Craft." 

On the other end, Miranda had a half smirk on her face and tried convincingly to assure Lizzie of her Ethan crush. "Uh-huh... you like Ethan." 

It was later that night, two hours after Lizzie dropped off Lanny and David at their houses. Two hours and a few minutes after Lizzie had rented _Lilo & Stitch_ for her "sneaking into adult video section Marie-obsessed weasel brother." Two hours and even more so mintues after Lizzie had gotten a kiss to change all Gordo kisses. 

Two hours and a few minutes after the kiss, Lizzie began pacing in her room, in her pink pajamas and discussing it with her best girl friend. "Ethan is a hunk! Gordo can't compare!" 

To Lizzie's dismay, she heard the not so reassuring "Uh-huh" from Miranda's lips. "Miranda! That kiss meant **nothing**! Yes, it was out of the blue and yes we were flirting and caught up in the moment... but it meant **nothing**! I adore Ethan! _Not_ Gordo!" 

Silence fell on the other end, causing Lizzie to panic and apologize for her outburst. But before she could send out her apology to Miranda, her door opened slightly and Matt stuck his head in. 

His eyes were half open, as if he had awoken from sleep. In a tired voice, "If that kiss meant nothing to you, why are you ranting and making a big deal out of it?" 

Lizzie gasped, glared at Matt, and reached for a shoe to throw at Matt. He quickly closed the door just as the shoe caused a mild thud to vibrate off the door. Matt opened it again, a small smirk on his face. "Lizzie, stop swimming in Eygpt and go to bed!" 

"What?!" She then shook her head, "No, never mind! Just get your little ferret face on out of here! Go back to bed!" 

"Gladly!" Matt replied, shutting the door. 

"Ugh! Brothers! Pain in the butt!" 

"He's got a point there, Miss Cleopatra." Miranda laughed, which only confused Lizzie more. 

"What are you two talking about? What does Cleopatra and Eygpt have to do with anything remotely related to me?" Lizzie sat back on her bed, more vexed by this situation than confused. 

"History, Lizzie. Cleopatra was the Queen of Eygpt... Eygpt is famous for a certain river called..." 

Lizzie bit her lower lip, thinking. The answer popped in her head and when it did, she scowled. "Ha. Ha." She laughed dryly, "I am **not** in _denial_ about _anything_!" 

"Coulda fooled us, Liz." Miranda snickered over the line. 

The young blond paused again, thinking deeply about the last events leading up to that innocent flirtatious kiss. Finally, softly, "Miranda?" 

"Yeah, McGuire?" 

"It wouldn't be so bad if I had said that I actually _liked_ that kiss, right?" 

She heard Miranda laugh good and naturally. "Lizzie, you and David are like Dawson and Joey. Best friends, soul mates, childhood sweethearts with all the romantic baggage. It's okay for you to like that kiss. I wouldn't be surprised if David liked giving you that kiss." 

Half jokingly, "Miranda, I actually like Joey with Pacey..." 

"Lizzie! You know what I mean!" Miranda laughed. 

"Yeah..." Lizzie trailed off as she began thinking thoughts of what-if and the possibilities of seeing her Gordo in a whole new light. "He's a sweet guy, Miranda. Really cute if you like dark hair blue eyed guys..." 

"Does Elijah Wood count?" Miranda teased, recalling Lizzie's brief infatuation with Elijah _and_ Orlando Bloom. 

"Better!" Lizzie giggled. "Because Gordo's here and not off in some far off Middle Earth!" 

"So what are you going to do now, McGuire?" 

As if being pulled down to earth from briefly walking on air, Lizzie felt an immense thud and short of breath upon realizing she might have to change their already perfect relationship. "Wha--what I'm going to do?" 

"Uh-huh..." 

Meekly, "I don't have to really _tell_ him anything now, do I?" 

Matter-of-factly, "Lizzie, unless you're a _really_ good actress, David's gonna sense that something's up." 

"He knows me that well..." She muttered, both happily and regretfully. 

"Well, just play it cool, McGuire." Miranda advised. "I mean, this is _David_ for goodness sake's! Just act like you would normally act around him!" 

"Why do I have a feeling that next time he whispers in my ears, I'm gonna fall flat on my face?" 

"Lizzie," She could hear Miranda surpressing a giggle. "Hate to break it to ya, but the student body has already decided that the act of falling flat on your face is your definite trademark." 

Lizzie groaned, unfortunately knowing that it is partly true. "It's as if gravity has had it out for me since day _one_!" 

"Actually, since the moment you decided to wear platforms to school..." 

Again, Lizzie laughed dryly to Miranda. "Ha. Ha. Y'know, Gordo's starting to rub off on you." 

"McGuire, I suggest that you be yourself around David. Nothing really has changed... I mean, sure you happen to see him in a totally different light and all, but this is still David Gordon! Your Gordo! The guy that you've been best friends with since day one. The guy that would threaten to kick any guy's ass even though we all know that the _other_ guy would possibly win! The guy that only allows _you_ and _only you_ to still call him 'Gordo'! Lizzie, just be yourself." 

Lizzie smiled into the phone, extremely thankful for her soul sister. "Miranda, you're the best." 

"Hey, we can smell our own kind, McGuire." 

When they both hung up, Lizzie sighed and flopped on her back on her bed. What a day! First she was assigned a stupid project, then realized that her brother is a closet-case adult video weasel, but also maybe her Gordo, her best friend, could mean more to her than that. 

Groaning into her pillow, "And that's just today!" 

"Lizzie?" 

Lizzie sat up, surprised by the person by the door. "Dad?" 

Sam McGuire grinned at his eldest child, "Hey there, kiddo..." Noticing the pillow, "Oh, did I wake you up?" 

She shook her head, "No, dad. What's up?" 

"Well," He pushed up his glasses, then he gave her a grin and walked over to sit next to her on her bed. "I talked to Matt before he went to bed and he mentioned something about _The Godfather_..." 

"Oh, and let me guess," She gave him a teasing grin, "You think Apollonia has a great body too?" 

Sam chuckled, "I do... but I also think Kay was as much a good wife to Michael as Apollonia." 

Lizzie was yet again thrown off by all this Godfather talk. "Who's Kay?" 

"Michael's second wife after Apollonia." 

"What happened to Apollonia?" 

Sam placed a somewhat worn book in her hands, "You'll see..." He kissed her forehead, "G'night sweetheart." And turned to leave. 

Lizzie glanced at the book in her hand, a grin forming on her lips as she sighed, sat back in bed, and began reading the words... 

**@ ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ @**

"Lizzie?" 

_"Don Corleone waited until Sonny had left the room. Then he sank back into his leather armchair and motioned brusquely for a drink. Hagen poured him a glass of anisette. The Don looked up at him. 'Send Luca Brasi to see me,' he said."_ Her eyes continued to gulp down each word, each moment, in this whole new world before her. 

"Hey McGuire? Yo?" A hand attempted to wave attention, but was only shut out by the black, red, and white cover. 

Miranda glanced at David, brows arched in question. "Have you ever seen her so engrossed by a book before?" 

"You mean an actual book that doesn't have the title 'N Sync's Unathorized Biography'?" He regarded the book one last time, a small smile playing on his lips. "Nope... but hey, there's a first time for everything!" 

Crossing her arms in amusement, "I bet you're glad that she actually took your advice and is now reading a book that you recommended." 

Still smiling at Lizzie, "About as glad as Tudge was when you first kissed him..." David stopped, causing his proud grin to settle into a sly one, "Though if I were him, I'd probably be using the sand paper on my lips right now..." 

Miranda gasped, swatted David _hard_, then turned to Lizzie. "Are you actually gonna let your boy talk to me like this, McGuire?" 

With her eyes still glued to the book, without having to move from her seat, with one hand holding up the paperback, Lizzie allowed the other hand to give her Gordo a good slap on the arm. "Gordo, stop making fun of Miranda." 

It was lunch time and the Lizzie gang were lounging around in their usual outdoor spot. It was just a little table and bench right under a tree, perfect to shade themselves from the noon heat. 

Some things still remained the same, from junior high and up. The popular crowd, consisting of cheerleaders and jocks, hung out in one spot, usually the best spot. The drama kids and the computer whiz kids hang out in their designated area. And the normal crowd would also disperse into mini crowds consisting of their close friends. Lizzie, Miranda, David, and Larry usually fit into the latter. Often or not, Ethan Craft would be seen hanging out with Kate, which observed by Lizzie and friends, is more so by force on Kate's part. When he wasn't hanging out with the popular crowd, Ethan could be found just chilling with Lizzie's crew, much to the annoyance of one Kate Sanders. 

Miranda was expecting today to be an awkward day for Lizzie, especially since it was the day after her friend's realization over her growing feelings for David. However, upon arriving, she found her friend paying more attention to a book recommended by David instead of David himself. 

She was hoping for a little girl talk with Lizzie during the first half of lunch, hoping to get an explaination as to why she was devoting herself to a book instead of gaining David's attention. Which was pointless in the first place because if David wasn't placing his attention on Lizzie, it would be on his studies. 

However, while not only waiting for her boyfriend to get back from picking up their lunches off campus, Miranda had to endure David's usual Larry/Miranda tauntings _and_ Lizzie's silence. 

"So Miranda, I noticed Tudge was in a good mood today after study hall..." David's blue eyes were shining mischievously. "Either he was basking in the glow of first base with _you_... or he got to _eighteenth_ base, or level, with his _video game_..." 

Miranda let out a small warning growl. 

"Either way, scoring with you or a video game doesn't make a difference to him..." David laughed, only causing himself to sign yet another death wish. 

Miranda stood up, about ready to poune on David, when another figure abruptly stood up. 

Lizzie gasped, her mouth gaping, her hands clutching the book tightly for fear of dropping it and losing her place. Her voice in shock and excited over what she had read, "What?! Vito got shot?! No!" For once, voluntarily, Lizzie dropped the book from her view and turned to David. "He can't die! Gordo! Vito can't die!" 

He looked at his gal, a small amused smile on his face. Not wanting to seem as if he was teasing his Lizzie, "Baby... Vito's stronger than that. He's not gonna let some bullets take his own life." David held Lizzie softly in his arms, "Relax, okay? He's not gonna die." While still holding her, he whispered into the air and hopefully not into her ear, "At least not yet..." 

Just like any person that would get sucked up into a story, images tend to flash in their head and in front of their eyes. It's as if the story itself was actually being played before them. Images coming alive, fueled by the fire of one's own imagination. 

Lizzie had allowed herself to get sucked into this story, into this world, and the images came to life. When she had read about Don Corleone getting shot, her imagination displayed the images of guns and blood that she herself was too terrified to witness on screen. 

"Lizzie? Are you okay?" Miranda, completely off guard by her friend's panic, placed a soothing hand on the small of Lizzie's back. "Do you want me to get anything for you?" With a small smile, "Do you want me to take this book and place it in a freezer? Joey Tribbiani style?" 

David felt and heard Lizzie laugh in his arms. He himself smiled at the _Friends_ reference. 

She pulled herself a little away from David's embrace, finding herself holding his gaze. Lizzie felt a big whoosh fly through her. She had found an escape in reading _The Godfather_. An escape from the real world... from her real feelings. As long as she had this book serving as her shield, Lizzie was able to be around her Gordo without actually being _aware_ of her Gordo. 

Now that she didn't have the book to hide into, Lizzie felt a small panic charge through her. 

"Hey," He smiled softly at her, "You okay, Liz? Still shaken up over Vito's shooting?" 

She nodded numbly, too afraid to let him know that she was more shaken up over their closeness than over a fictional character's attempted death. 

"Gordo?" Her voice was small and skaky, her left hand picking up invisible lint off of his shirt nervously. 

"Yeah?" He brushed one of her golden bangs aside from her face. His mere touch affecting her like never before. 

Miranda stepped back, holding her breath at the scene that was nearly sixteen years in the making. She silently cheered Lizzie on, knowing full well that despite her nervous behavior towards guys, her Gordo was not like any other guy. 

"Gordo... I..." 

_"David! David!"_

Lizzie felt a jolt of reality at the sound of a girl's voice calling her Gordo's name. She turned towards the voice and felt a glare form in her eyes. 

A young woman jogged up to David, her brown eyes shining with excitement. "Hey!" 

David stepped back from Lizzie, releasing his hold on her, much to Lizzie's dismay. "Oh, hey Lexi. What's up?" 

Lizzie placed her hand on her hips, still glaring at the petite brunette. She briefly glanced at Miranda, whose eyes encouraged Lizzie not to let Alexia Conner come between her and David's moment. 

Lexi glanced at Lizzie and Miranda, casting them a small smile. "Hey Lizzie! Hey Miranda!" 

"Lexi." Both Lizzie and Miranda acknowledged her. For a moment, Lizzie was struck with a tinge of guilt towards her behavior. Maybe she shouldn't get so paranoid or jealous at Lexi for just wanting to talk to her Gordo. However, it _was_ for a moment, as she watched Lexi place her hand on David's arm. 

"Listen," She smiled excitedly at David, "I was talking to Ben and he told me you were reading Puzo's _The Last Don_." 

"Yeah," David nodded, crossing his arms. 

"So you've read _The Godfather_, right?" 

He laughed, "Who's read _The Last Don_ without having first read _The Godfather_?" 

"Oh my gosh! This is _so_ cool!" Lexi grinned. She grasped David's hands in hers, causing both Lizzie and Miranda to stare with mouths open. "Another Puzo fan!" 

David's mouth dropped, but soon he began talking excitedly to Lexi. "Ben didn't tell me you liked Puzo too." 

"When you start talking about Puzo books and anything from the mafia genre, Ben forgets everything else around him! And like him? I _adore_ Mario Puzo's work! I'm extremely fascinated with the mobster genre!" 

"Really? Me too!" David laughed, excitement shining in his eyes. 

"Who does this girl think she is?" Miranda pulled Lizzie to the side. 

"She certainly has _great_ timing..." Lizzie commented sarcastically. 

"Y'know..." David tilted his head, "We should get together some time and have a mafia movie maraton together." 

Miranda and Lizzie gasped, Lizzie more loudly and more stunned than her friend. David and Lexi turned towards them, having heard the gasp. Lizzie flustered, while Miranda smoothly covered for her. "Uh, a spider! We just saw a _huge_ daddy long legs!" 

"Yeah!" Lizzie agreed. "It--it was--" She looked around and then glanced at her boots. "It was crawling on my boot!" Lizzie feigned a shudder and began shaking her right leg. 

David raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile on his face. He glanced at Lexi, a bit glad that she wasn't thinking what he was thinking. 

Lizzie threw them a small smile, "Sorry... continue your conversation." 

Lexi returned Lizzie's smile, then turned back to David. "That would be great, David." She removed her backpack and began to open inside for something. 

Lizzie just stood there, frozen by the scene before her. Miranda placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Lizzie?" 

Finally finding her words, "Miranda!" She squeeked, "What do I do? She's going to give him her phone number!" 

But much to both Lizzie and Miranda's surprise, Lexi removed a book and handed it to David. "My aunt had bought me Puzo's _The Fortunate Pilgrim_ from a used book store, but my dad already had a copy of his own and handed it down to me. So, I was going to surprise Ben with it the extra book, but he just told me this morning that he already bought his own copy. And then he mentioned the conversation he had with you, so..." 

David's jaw nearly dropped, "Wow! Lexi, this is... No," He gave it back to her, "I can't take this." 

"Why not?" Both Miranda and Lexi asked. Lizzie glanced at Miranda, who only shrugged. 

"I'm sure you can sell it somewhere..." David reasoned, but Lexi wouldn't have it. 

"C'mon, David. Ben said that this was the only Puzo book you didn't have!" She practically forced it into his hands, "David, consider it as from one Puzo fan to another." 

Finally relenting, "I'll accept it only if you and Ben join me on one of my mafia movie maratons." 

Lexi smiled and shook his hand on it, "That's an offer I can't refuse!" 

As Lexi left, Lizzie stood by and regarded David. Larry had finally returned from McDonalds and Miranda made her way to his side, leaving Lizzie and David to talk. David walked up to Lizzie, and to her surprise, took her hand. 

She smiled, and acknowledged the book in his other hand. "That was nice of Lexi..." 

David gave her a small smirk, "You do know that Lexi has a boyfriend, right?" 

Lizzie couldn't contain her shock from that little news. "She does?" 

Laughing, "Yeah... that guy, Ben, we were talking about. He doesn't go to this school. Ben goes to another high school in a different district. I know him because there's really not that much people I can talk to about mafia stuff..." 

She gave him a flirtatious smile, "Until now..." 

David caught that smile, and with a twinkle in his eye, replied, "Yeah... Lexi's a great girl, huh?" 

Lizzie slapped his arm, and turned her back to him in a huff. David knew that she wasn't really angry at him, but he still couldn't contain himself from teasing his favorite girl. 

He slipped his arms around her waist, smiling as he whispered in her ear, "Forgive me, m'lady... I just couldn't help myself. You're cute when you get jealous." 

Speaking with her pride, "I wasn't jealous!" 

"You're also cute when you lie..." 

"I'm _not_ lying! And I _wasn't_ jealous!" 

She felt and heard him laugh, "Alright, _Cleopatra_... I believe you." 

Lizzie slipped from his embrace, grabbed her things, and her lunch from the table. She wasn't going to take any more of her Gordo's teasings! 

"Lizzie! Hey!" David called out, still unable to keep from smiling. 

She turned around, giving him a haughty grin. "I don't even know _why_ I bother with you sometimes, Gordo!" 

"Where are you going, McGuire?" 

"To spend the remaining lunch period reading and eating _in peace_!" To show that she wasn't _that_ annoyed with him, Lizzie sent him a wink and blew him a kiss. "Try not to miss me that much." 

As he watched her walk away, he called out, "I already miss you!" 


	5. Chapter Four: A different type of thunde...

A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! They were inspiration for me to finish this story, so... enjoy! Oh, and for those that wondered if our dear Gordo will feel jealous as well, why what else do we have our sweet Ethan for? ;-) 

**Chapter Four: A different type of thunder**

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Miss McGuire all by her lonesome?" 

It still amazes Lizzie how just one book can change someone. Normally, upon hearing such a voice, she would be at attention. Partly nervous attention, but at attention non the less. However... this was literally a different story... 

"Liz?" A soft, yet firm, hand grasped her shoulder, causing the young woman to fall back to her reality. She glanced up to meet eyes with the person that made contact, and practically forced a smile. 

"Hey Ethan..." Lizzie felt a twinge of guilt at having to force a smile at Ethan. He was afterall still her friend. No matter how many times she would develop a crush on him, Ethan was still her good friend. Friendships meant more to her than silly crushes, though often times the crushes felt anything **but** silly. 

"How's my favorite McGuire? And why is she all alone in a classroom when lunch isn't even over yet?" He smiled, taking the seat next to her. 

Lizzie needed to get away from the crowd and rush of the lunch hour. She figured that the only place that students avoided at all cost during that free hour was the one place they spent the rest of the day in... a classroom. 

She shrugged to his questions, though she still smiled thoughtfully at him. "I'm doing fine, Ethan." Raising her book up so that he can see the cover, "Just needed some peace and quiet." 

Ethan ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, causing Lizzie to give him a semi-once over. Hey, she was still human afterall! Not to mention that though it hasn't been twenty-four hours since her newly discovered crush on David, she _still_ was at least physically attracted to Ethan. It was sort of like having a crush on a celebrity-- you know that nothing is going to happen but it doesn't hurt to check them out! 

"Hey," He regarded the book, grinning, "That was an _awesome_ movie!" 

With a teasing grin, "Oh... and let me guess, you thought Apollonia was a babe?" 

"Totally!" Ethan replied, "Yeah, I was amazed they filmed her topless for this one scene..." 

"What?!" Lizzie squeeked, stunned that Ethan would mention such a scene to her. 

"Granted that they had much more graphic scenes in the film and all..." He added. 

"How graphic?" She slowly asked, afraid for the answer. 

"It's a mafia movie, Liz. Guns, violence, blood, guys getting shot in the head point blank... you can't get more graphic than that!" 

Half joking, "That's why it's such a guy movie..." 

"About as much as that Mandy Moore movie is such a chick flick!" He chuckled in retort, causing Lizzie to also laugh. 

"Ethan? You in here... oh, you." 

Lizzie looked up, meeting eyes with her once best friend turned enemy, Kate Sanders. Wanting to be the bigger person, as is always the case with Kate, "Hey Kate!" She smiled brightly. 

For the sake of Ethan's presence, Kate returned the smile, though Lizzie knew it was as fake as... well, Lizzie just didn't feel like going there. 

"Hey McGuire..." She smiled sweetly at Ethan, then turned back to Lizzie, "I just saw your _boyfriend_ outside. Why aren't you with him?" 

Lizzie gritted her teeth, hating how Kate sneered the word "boyfriend" in reference to David. 

"Lizzie just wanted some quiet time to read, is all, Kate." Ethan answered for Lizzie. Though he sometimes didn't show it, he knew very well of the tension and competition between Lizzie and Kate. 

"Oh," Kate replied dejectedly, but bounced back with, "Book over boyfriend... huh. That book must be more interesting than poor ol' David, huh?" 

Lizzie pounced up, her eyes flaming, "It certainly is more interesting than _your_ highlights!" 

Ethan stood up, getting in between Lizzie and Kate, as per usual... some things never change since junior high. "Kate, Lizzie... can you _please_ refrain from the claws?" Ethan turned to Kate, "Wait for me outside, okay? Let me just say bye to Lizzie." 

He turned his back to Lizzie, who flew a haughty smirk at Kate. Kate's eyes were ready to kill. When Ethan glanced back at her, Lizzie turned into one of innocence. 

With a huff, Kate glared one last time at Lizzie, then smiled sweetly at Ethan. "Okay, Ethan." Putting on more of a show than she usually does, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be waiting..." To Lizzie, "_Outside_." 

"She wasn't born with a stick up her butt, y'know..." Lizzie quipped. She quickly bit her tongue though, afraid of Ethan reprimanding her. However, she was surprised to see him laugh at her joke. She gave him a small smile, "Sorry... I shouldn't have said that." Sighing, "If you haven't noticed, she gets on my nerves." 

"It's kind of hard _not_ to notice." He replied. 

"Why do put up with her, Ethan?" Lizzie then asked, surprising herself by that question. It was something that was always on her mind, but over the years was afraid to ask. Why now wasn't she so scared? Did it have anything to do with her developing feelings for her Gordo? 

Ethan paused, as if weighing his answer carefully. He then smiled shyly at Lizzie, "Honestly?" 

Lizzie nodded. To her shock, she found her heart pounding wildly in anticipation of his answer. It was as if his answer could make or break her. "Yeah... of course." 

Shrugging, "I don't know. It's kinda..." He trailed off, trying to find the right word. Then, "Complicated." 

"Oh," She trailed off, her eyes turning away from his. Lizzie then glanced up at him, holding his gaze. "Well," She grinned, "When you figure it out, let me know, okay? I could maybe sleep better without wondering every night how someone as sweet and cool as you would like someone as... well, Kate." 

Ethan laughed, held out his hand as if to seal a deal. "You got a deal, Miss Lizzie!" 

They shook hands, both sharing not only a laugh, but an inside joke that only they knew of. 

Upon contact, Lizzie found herself startled by his touch. Not only startled, but undoubtedly confused! Wasn't it just a few hours ago her heart was pounding over her Gordo mere presence? 

"You and I should hang out more often, Liz." Now Lizzie knew that Ethan was flirting with the Craft charm because of what he said next. "Maybe I can see why our David's so crazy about you!" He winked. 

Just to show that she wasn't at _all_ nervous and uncomfortable by her recent confusion, Lizzie laughed. 

And to make matters worse...or other various things like bad, good, more confusing, all depending on how one views the situation... Ethan acted like a gentleman and kissed her hand. 

"I'll see you later, Lizzie." 

Lizzie waved good-bye, and managing a small "See ya!" 

As she watched him leave, her mouth was nearly dropped in shock over his lips meeting her knuckles. "Oh. My. God!" Lizzie couldn't contain a triumphant grin. It was as if her old eight grade self was coming out and cheering her on to fulfill a dream abandoned just a few hours ago because of... 

Her smile slowly faded, "Gordo..." She whispered. She glanced at her book and guilt bit the hand Ethan kissed. "Oi..." Lizzie winced. 

**@ ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ @**

That wince would have lasted twice as long had Lizzie been aware of a pair of eyes witnessing the Lizzie-Ethan exchange a few moments ago... 

David had just run into Kate moments after his Lizzie left. It was an unfortunate incident that happened as he was making his way inside to his locker. 

"Hey David! Have you seen my Ethan?" 

He feigned shock at the fact that Kate was actually talking to _him_! "You talkin' to me?" 

Giving him a look, "Uh, I _am_ looking at you." Giving him a smirk, "You should _be_ so lucky..." 

"Kate, if I was, we wouldn't be talking _and_ I wouldn't need," He reached into his pack, bringing out his sunglasses and putting them on. Returning her smirk, and pointing at his shades, "_This_ to prevent the glare off your highlights." 

"Ha. Very funny, _Gordo_." 

Luckily he was wearing his shades, or else Kate would have noticed his blue eyes flashing. "Kate, it's _David_. Only Lizzie is allowed to call me that name, got it?" 

"Whatever, _David_. I could careless about you and Lizzie's love affair," She heard David chuckle but pointedly ignored him and continued, "I'm just looking for Ethan. Have you seen him?" 

Giving her his best smart-ass reply, "Kate, to answer your question on if I've seen Ethan... are _they_ real?" 

He heard her give a low growl, to which he knew that she had gotten the point because when he turned to face her, Kate began to walk ahead of him in that oh so superior attitude that he knew so well. 

Much to his dismay, her absence was short lived because David had seen her yet again moments after he made it to his locker. Kate had just stalked out of a classroom, arms crossed in a huff. 

Surprising himself, yet knowing how tempting it was to give Kate more grief, David walked up to her with a wise-ass grin. The closer he was to her, he knew that something happened to her, making Kate in an even more fowl mood than usual. 

"What's the matter, Kate?" He grinned, "Someone stole your lip gloss?" 

He heard her growl at him, causing him to back off. "Whoa!" He held his hands up in defense, "Geez, that's attractive of you! What? Did you forget how to say 'Hello'?" 

Kate regarded him, giving David a once-over. Then, casting him a sneer before walking away, "Hello, David... your girlfriend's trying to steal my man!" 

David didn't know what threw him off more; having Kate still refering to Lizzie as his "girlfriend", or briefly seeing Kate's eyes glistening. 

However, both were topped off at the sight now before him. He glanced into the classroom and just stood there watching his Lizzie and Ethan laughing... and flirting? 

He turned away though upon the moment Ethan leaned over and kissed Lizzie's hand. 

And before he could allow Ethan to acknowledge his presence, David quickly walked away and around the corner. His chest was pounding wildly with confusion and, well, a feeling he couldn't explain. A feeling that he knew one thing about... he hadn't felt that way since the day he saw Lizzie and Ronny share a kiss. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A/N: David's not the only one that couldn't forget the Lizzie/Ronny incident! I still recall the look on Gordo's face! Give Adam Lamberg (Gordo) an Emmy for that look! 


	6. Chapter Five: The Search for Thunder Beg...

**Chapter Five: The Search for Thunder begins**

**_A week and a half later..._**

"Now Lanny," Young Matt McGuire, his eyes sparkling that same mischief that he held not too long ago, grinned at his best friend excitedly. "All we have to do is find an ape and pick up David's video equipment and we'll be all set to film our first..." Both Matt and Lanny struck a pose, "_Matt and Quiet Lanny movie_!" 

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and for _once_ Matt was up before nine o'clock! Maybe it had to do with the brunch meeting he was holding for Lanny, Malina, who was his other best friend that surprisingly enough was a _girl_, and himself. 

Matt wanted to have nothing in common with his sister. Unfortunately he did follow in on trait: being very best friends with someone of the opposite sex. Not that he didn't have friends that were girls, no he grew up from those days of thinking females as disgusting whiny things. However, Malina was different. And some days, as he would watch her from the corner of his eye, a queasy feeling told him that they themselves would be like Lizzie and David one day. 

Often or not he would shudder at that thought. 

Malina shook her head, "Great.... I'm just gonna _love_ your little _Jay and Silent Bob_ movie rip-off!" 

Lanny struck her a look, while Matt glared at her. "See if _we_ cast you in our _blockbuster_ movie!" 

Smirking, "If the _block_ is as big as those building blocks... I'm sure I'll survive the heartache." 

"Hey Matt," Jo McGuire stepped outside, Miranda and Larry following her. "Honey, have you seen Lizzie? Miranda and Larry are here to see her." 

Matt chugged down his orange juice, wiped his mouth, then raised his glass to the window of Lizzie's room. "You check up there? That _is_ her room, y'know. She practically locked herself up there all weekend!" Matt paused, then "Has she been grounded and I wasn't told about it?" 

"Well, I tried calling her but there was no answer." Jo replied, giving her son a look for that smart-alec response. 

"That's because she has her earphones on, Mrs. McGuire." Malina said. "She has them on because Matt keeps on bothering her by throwing grapes at her window." 

"Matt!" 

Matt winced, then cast a glare at Malina before smiling innocently at his mother. "I wasn't throwing grapes at her window! Honest!" 

However, Jo didn't believe that angel act for one second. Crossing her arms, "Was it cherry pits?" 

Sheepishly, Matt hung his head, "Yeah..." 

"Mrs. McGuire," Miranda spoke up, "Larry and I are just gonna go up now to see Lizzie." 

Larry spied the food placed outside. He reached for a pastry, but was intercepted by Miranda. "C'mon, Larry! Talk to Lizzie now, eat later." 

Reluctantly, he placed the pastry down. As he slowly followed Miranda, he turned around to give one lasting look at the delicate treats, saw Lanny toss him something in a napkin, giving him a wink. 

Larry glanced in the napkin, smiled at the cream puff inside, and returned Lanny's wink. 

**@ ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ @**

"Lizzie?" Miranda knocked on Lizzie's door, "Liz? It's me, Miranda." 

"Door's open!" Her cheerful voice beckoned, surprising both Miranda and Larry. Since when on a weekend has Lizzie been _that_ cheerful? 

As they entered the room, Lizzie greeted them in such an exciting manner that they had to wonder, what was up with her? 

Lizzie spun around, smiling widely at them. "I just had a _major_ breakthrough!" She was wearing a pink v-neck tank and a white skirt, her outfit as sweet and innocent as her overall personality. 

Half joking with her, Miranda laughed, "Lizzie, you wearing pink is really not that big of a breakthrough." 

"Miranda," Lizzie picked up _The Godfather_ book, holding it up. "It took me nearly _two weeks_ to finish, granted I _had_ to lock myself in for this weekend, **but** I _finally_ finished it and..." She sighed in content, "This book has opened my eyes! I now realize who I'm meant to be with!" 

Miranda and Larry gave Lizzie this look, "Uh, Liz," Miranda spoke, "Thought you knew that David was the one for you?" 

She bit her lower lip, "Uh... sorta..." 

Miranda glanced at Larry, then gave him a small smile. "Uh, Larry? Do you mind going downstairs while I talk to Lizzie?" 

He thought about it, though he didn't have to give much thought to it. With a sly grin, "May I join Matt for brunch?" 

She sighed and rolled her eyes, though still smiling, "Of course..." 

To Lizzie, "Continue with your girl-talk!" To Miranda he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then descended down and out. 

As soon as he stepped out the door, Lizzie began explaining to them about what had happened between her and Ethan. She was not only excited about it, but somewhat nervous. 

When she was done, Miranda had to sit down. "Okay, wait... first you had a crush on David, then mostly on Ethan, with exception of Aaron Carter, Frankie Muniz, and that Ronny guy..." 

Lizzie threw a helpless smile at her friend. 

"Then back to Ethan and for a brief time on David... now it's _back_ to Ethan?" 

Again she gave Miranda a helpless smile. "I want to feel it." 

"Feel what?" 

Lizzie began pacing, "It! The thunderbolt!" She picked up the book again, "Michael Corleone fell in love with this woman, Apollonia. When he first saw her, it was more than attraction at first sight... it was desire, want, need, and the beginning of love!" 

"And what does this have to do with you and Ethan..." Softly she added, "And David." 

"I want to feel that thunderbolt! The desire, the want, the need for this one person!" 

She picked up a picture frame. It was a group picture of her, David, Miranda, Larry, Ethan, and Kate taken during their first day of high school. Lizzie's mom wanted to capture this proud moment for her daughter, so when she dropped her, Miranda, and David off at school, she had taken the picture on the school's front steps. Larry, Ethan, and Kate just happened to be there, and Mrs. McGuire thought it was perfect timing. 

Studying the picture now, especially the faces of Ethan and her Gordo, Lizzie beamed a content smile. "Miranda, I know now who I belong with..." 

"And the guy is..." 

Her eyes glazed over in this determined far away look. "The one that I'll feel the thunderbolt with!" 

Miranda bit her lip to keep from laughing at her friend's far out theory. Instead, she shook her head and sighed. "Lizzie... that _really_ doesn't help eliminate your options!" 

"It's simple, Rand! From either Gordo or Ethan, the first one that stirs up a glimpse of desire, of want, of need... _he's_ the one!" 

"Uh huh..." Miranda nodded, a bit amused yet scared for her friend's logic. "Lizzie, have you read the whole book?" 

Sighing, "Yeah... no wonder Gordo loves this story so much!" 

"So you _do_ know what happens to Apollonia?" 

Lizzie's face fell, "Yeah..." 

"Yeah, what a _great_ couple to base your theory on, Liz. For goodness sake's! Michael ends up with Kay!" 

Shaking off that little glitch in her theory, "Look, that's besides the point, Miranda! We're not living in old fashion Sicily, nor are we involved in the Mafia! The point here is that the thunderbolt is the only way for me to decide between Ethan and Gordo!" 

Miranda crossed her arms, leaning back on the bed. "That's just great, Liz. I'm sure David will be happy to hear you basing your love for him on some fictional romance!" 

Lizzie bit her lip, darting her eyes as she softly replied, "What if it isn't Gordo?" 

"Well," She walked over to her friend, draping an arm over her shoulder. "At least Ethan would consider it cool that you're comparing him to Michael Corleone!" 

Lizzie laughed, paused to think about it, then slyly said, "I think Gordo looks cuter in a fedora than Ethan would." 

"That's because unless it was a safety helmet, we have never _seen_ anything on that well-kept head of his!" Miranda quipped, both girls giggling at Ethan's handsome expense. 

**@ ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ @**

"Hey Ethan!" 

Ethan Craft glanced up from his golf magazine, a grin forming on his lips at the sight of his favorite McGuire. "Lizzie!" 

"Can I join you?" She asked, holding her shake somewhat nervously. 

He regarded her, then pulled out a chair next to him. "It would be my pleasure." 

After Lizzie hung out at the mall with Miranda and Larry that Sunday morning, she decided to stop at the Digital Bean for a quick milk shake. The Digital Bean still served as a cool hang-out for Lizzie and her friends. To Lizzie, it was the equivalent as any afterschool eatery that is potrayed in those teen shows. 

She was hoping to somehow run into either her Gordo or Ethan today without making it seem like she was looking for them. Her chances of seeing her Gordo were slim when Miranda told her that he was off running errands for his father. 

However, her chances of seeing Ethan heightened the moment she saw him at the Digital Bean, sitting at a table _alone_. 

Taking the offered seat, she smiled shyly at him. "Thanks." 

"So," He tuck his magazine back into his backpack, "What do I owe the pleasure of such company?" 

Lizzie giggled, "Uh, well... I saw you sitting by yourself and thought 'Wow, I wonder if Ethan Craft would mind if I joined him?'" 

"Well," Playing along with Lizzie, "I think Ethan Craft wouldn't mind at all! Ethan Craft doesn't mind the company of a pretty lady." 

She felt herself blush and a small chill of pleasure sweep through her body. Upon such chill, Lizzie felt her pulse race at attention. Was _this_ her sign? Her thunderbolt? 

"Especially a pretty lady with a sweet personality and just happens to be a very good friend of his." 

The mere mention of the word "friend" caused Lizzie's pleasure to drop to dismay. Not wanting to seem put off by his words, Lizzie played a smile on her lips. "You think of me as a good friend?" 

He took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Of course, Lizzie! The best!" Ethan grew quiet, then began to speak again, as if telling her something that he's been meaning to speak about. "In fact if it weren't for certain things like the fact that I respect David... and then there's Kate... well," Giving her a shy smile, "Maybe I might consider you as something more..." 

Lizzie couldn't help but let her jaw slack open. This was news to her! It was as if she were finally hearing the words her eight grade self has been wanting to hear! Maybe not just her old self anymore... maybe the Lizzie of this moment. The Lizzie that wants to fall for someone that would give as much love as she would give. 

Ethan retracted his hand, for a moment scared at his words and his actions. "Oh man! I'm so sorry, Liz! I didn't mean it... I mean, I _do_ mean it, but..." He flustered, then, "I'm not looking to break up you and David! You guys are my friends!" 

For a moment, Lizzie was stunned. Then as the words began to sink in, she began to laugh. She took his hand, noting his confused expression. "Ethan! Gordo and I are _not_ dating! We're very close, yes, but we're not a couple." 

"You guys aren't a couple?" 

Lizzie looked down, something inside of her saying that it was a lie... not the title of being a couple, but the denying of the love between them. Whether or not Lizzie and David were dating, the fact that there _was_ something strong between them and denying it seemed like a sin in itself. 

She looked back up, into Ethan's eyes, "We're just best friends. Very best friends. He's practically my rock! I honestly don't know what I would do without Gordo in my life." 

Ethan nodded in understanding. "Why do you still call him Gordo when everyone else, including himself, calls him David?" 

As simple and natural as an answer can be, "Because to everyone else he'll always be David... to _me_, he's something much more. Anyone can be _David_... he's more than that to me. He's _Gordo_ and I refuse to see him as anything less than that. Just like one day, I'll probably ask you all to call me by my birth name, Elizabeth. But if I know Gordo as much as I know him, he'll always call me Lizzie and refuse to call me Elizabeth." 

"You see something in him that no one else can see... and vice-versa, right?" 

Smiling softly, "Yeah..." 

Ethan nodded too, and then replied with something in his voice that Lizzie couldn't put her finger on. "Yeah... I know about that." 

"You do?" 

He gave her a mysterious smile, "Yeah..." 

A comfortable pause fell on their table, each reflecting on what the other said. It was Ethan who spoke up with, "Lizzie? Remember when you asked me to let you know why I put up with Kate some times?" 

Lizzie nodded, though inwardly wincing at the mention of her nemises. 

"Well..." Ethan began, but was interrupted by the one and only-- 

"Ethan? There you are..." 

Both Ethan and Lizzie stood and looked up at the face of one Kate Sanders. However, something struck Lizzie at the funny expression on Kate's face. She seemed to regard them as if she stumbled onto them committing a crime. Her eyes fell onto Lizzie and Ethan's hands that just happened to be intertwined. 

Self conciously, Lizzie was the one that dropped her hand from Ethan's grasp. Meekly, "Hey, Kate." 

Kate stunned Lizzie by returning the meek smile and without malice in her voice, replied, "Hey, Lizzie." Her eyes turned towards Ethan, as if searching into him. 

Lizzie watched their interaction with quiet interest. She sensed something was going on between them, but couldn't put her finger on it. She knew that through the years there _was_ something going on and off between Kate and Ethan. Lizzie just didn't know how serious their relationship was. 

She watched Kate's eyes search Ethan's, then glance mildly at Lizzie. There actually _was_ no hate in her eyes, just... sadness? Her gaze didn't last long on Lizzie's, for suddenly it was on something behind them... or _someone_. 

Lizzie turned around and silently gasped. "Gordo?" 

David was sitting quite calmly at a small table right behind them. He nodded at them in acknowledgment. Lizzie's heart fell as she saw that her Gordo mirrored the same expression on his face as Kate. 

"How long were you standing there?" 

David shrugged, "Not long..." He turned to take a sip from his drink, mumbling into it, "Just long enough." 

Lizzie looked helplessly up at Ethan. Ethan himself was looking helplessly at Kate. 

The four of them fell into an uncomfortable silence, when it was Kate who broke it. "Ethan, call me, okay? I just remembered that I had to run an errand for my mom." She nodded at David, "Bye David," To Lizzie, still without an ounce of mean in her voice, "Bye Lizzie." 

Ethan stepped forward, as if to stop her from leaving, but knew it was pointless. He sighed, then turned to Lizzie. "Listen, Liz, can I call you up some time? I'd like to talk to you about something, if that's okay with you." 

Despite the awkward, even partly guitly, situation, Lizzie smiled. "Sure. Anytime, Ethan." 

He picked up his bag, and before he or Lizzie fully realized what he was doing, Ethan hugged Lizzie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Lizzie." He whispered, then turned to leave. 

As she watched him leave, she felt a soft grasp on her shoulder. Lizzie turned to her Gordo, hoping her face wasn't turning red with embarressment... or guilt. 

"You and Ethan..." He started, refusing to look up and into her eyes. 

"Gordo..." 

He took one last gulp of his beverage, took a breath, then looked Lizzie straight in the eyes. What Lizzie saw finally sealed the guilt trip, "You guys make a cute couple. And it's a good thing that he's a nice guy because I honestly don't think I can take him on." 

David turned to leave, but Lizzie caught his hand in hers. 

Practically pleading with him not to turn away from her, "Gordo, you're my best friend! You mean so much to me! You're my rock, you're my shoulder to cry on, you're... you're practically everything to me!" 

With a small, yet pensive, smile, "I know that, Lizzie." Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I _know_." 

With that, he dropped her hand and left. 


	7. Chapter Six: You're a good friend... Eli...

**Chapter Six: You're a good friend... Elizabeth McGuire**

_"Good afternoon everybody! This is Samantha Bing, your student body president!"_

The cheery sound of their school's one, and thankfully _only_, Samantha "Could she _be_ anymore of an over achiever" Bing caused much of the student body to roll their eyes. One of the running jokes everyone in school was that Samantha could very well be the offspring of the Friend's characters Monica and Chandler Bing. For some odd reason, Larry and David found more enjoyment in this than others. Samantha was as much an obsessive compulsive perfectionist and competitor as Monica and the fact that she has the last name of Bing pretty much sealed her fate. 

It was a slow Thursday and hearing someone like Samantha over the PA during the last period of the day wasn't something to look forward to. 

Larry nudged David, who turned around and was equally ready to crack a joke concerning Samantha. 

Lizzie glanced at Miranda right next to her, who only rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's eager face. 

"They'll never grow up, will they, Liz?" Miranda groaned. 

"I'm afraid not, Sanchez." Lizzie giggled. 

_"Just making an announcement concerning this year's Winter Formal! It's scheduled for the Friday night just before Winter Break **and** the theme this year is... are you **all** ready for this?"_ Her voice screamed of giddy teenybopper excitement. It amazed even David and Larry that she was supposed to be a mature Senior. 

Unable to help himself, David spoke outloud, "Could we _be_ anymore excited?" He clapped his hands in mock excitement, causing his classmates to laugh. 

Miranda laughed along with everyone else. To Lizzie, "Well, at least that was _your_ boy and not mine." 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, though was still smiling. She glanced at her Gordo and saw that he had turned around to look at her. They met eyes and to her own utter relief, he winked and cast her a comfortable smile. 

The Monday and Tuesday after that Sunday was extremely awkward for Lizzie. After what happened at the Digital Bean, Lizzie was sure that things will never be the same with her and her Gordo. So for those two days, she only spoke to him in greeting and departing, when necessary in class, and when prompted by either Miranda or Larry. 

She knew that their avoidence was killing him as it was killing her, so he was the first to make amends. Wednesday morning, David arrived at school with a yellow rose and a pink rose in hand. 

"Yellow means friendship," He gave her the yellow rose first, and a kiss on the cheek. "Red means passion, love, and white means innocence. Lizzie, you're both." And with that, he handed her the pink rose and a kiss on the other cheek. 

Lizzie nearly cried. And she was about to break down when he continued. "Best friends?" 

She numbly nodded, afraid to blink for fear of tears breaking loose. "Forever." She whispered as she hugged him tight. 

Now, two weeks later, Lizzie knew ever since that she would never again take advantage of her friendship with David. It was too precious to let anything, including her attraction to Ethan, to destroy it. 

_"The theme this is year is **Winter Wonderland**! Song is 98 degree's **This Gift**, and ballots are now being taken for nominees for this year's Winter Royal Court. Each class is allowed to nominate a couple as their class' Winter Prince and Princess. And the Senior class must also nominate another couple as this year's Winter King and Queen. Final voting will take place the first week of December, which is three weeks from now. Which means..."_

It was Larry's turn to crack a joke, "We have nearly a month to recover until her _next_ announcement? 

Lizzie giggled, then patted Miranda's head. "Looks like you spoke too soon." 

She heard her best friend groan, while her other best friend laugh and high fived Larry. 

_"Which **means** you have less than a month and a half to get ready for **the** biggest Winter Formal **ever**!"_

When the announcement was over, David leaned back, looking Lizzie in the eyes. With a cunning smile and attitude that earned him a crumpled paper ball in the face, he ended his Samantha roasting with a "Hey... how _you_ doin'?" to his girl, Lizzie McGuire. 

**@ ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ @**

She sat hunched over her notes, preparing herself for an assignment that she couldn't wait to give two weeks from now. Lizzie knew that the book presentation wasn't due until the last week of school before winter break, but she couldn't help herself! Never had she been more excited to give an oral presentation! 

Maybe for once she had found something that she could put her whole heart into and she didn't have to worry too much about grades because she didn't care about them! 

During the passing time,when she wasn't working on her presentation, Lizzie spent most of her weeks with her Gordo. She hardly spent time with Miranda for a while for fear of strangling her! Christmas was a few weeks from now and Miranda was frantic, looking for the perfect gift for Larry. 

David nearly died of strangulation via Sanchez fury when he cracked to Miranda that she should get a Princess Leia costume and dress up with a red ribbon and sit under Larry's tree. "Of course," David added as an afterthought, "You don't want to _kill_ the boy with a heart attack." 

Lizzie wasn't worried about Christmas presents for her friends and family. She already planned the perfect gifts and was going to shop for them this weekend. Well, _after_ she did a favor for her weasel brother, who had casually mentioned to her that she agreed to drive him to certain spots in town. Lizzie never recalled agreeing to such a favor, but since he had decided to remind her in front of their parents... 

So after she would take Matt, Malina, and Lanny to those various spots so that they can shoot their mini film, Lizzie was headed towards the mall! And who knows, maybe even shop for a dress for Winter Formal! 

And since she had read _The Godfather_, David had her sit in on a total Mafia Movie Maraton. It was a sort-of triple date because he had invited Lexi and her boyfriend, Ben, and Larry and Miranda. So for one afternoon and evening, the six of them watched _The Godfather Trilogy_, _Bella Mafia_, _Goodfellas_, and _Road to Perdition_. Lizzie especially enjoyed _Bella Mafia_, a story about how the women avenged the deaths of all the males in their family. 

Seeing those films with her favorite guy meant something to her. It helped her have a better understanding and appreciation of the book. Made her more excited to give this presentation. 

So here she was, Lizzie McGuire, sitting in the far corner of the library and taking down notes for her oral report. 

"Lizzie?" 

She looked up and nearly jumped from her seat. "Ethan?" 

"Hey..." He indicated to an empty chair next to her. "This seat taken?" 

"Uh, no!" She pulled the seat out and began shuffling her note cards together. "Don't mind the mess..." 

He chuckled, "I don't mind. I could probably take a lesson from you in note taking!" 

"So, what's up?" She faced him, taking note of his thoughtful demeanor. 

Ethan took a breath, then, "Kate's upset with me." 

"Again?" She asked, thinking that she couldn't still be upset over seeing Lizzie and Ethan that Sunday afternoon. 

Wincing, he replied, "Still yet... since that Sunday..." 

Lizzie nodded, not wanting to comment at all. Did it mean anything to her if she hated hearing Ethan talk about Kate like that, like he lost his best friend? 

She regarded Ethan and was stunned by the pain in his voice when he continued with, "She asked Austin O'Neil to the Winter Formal." 

Austin was beyond a doubt one of the cutest Juniors. He could pass off for Lance of N Sync. He also starts for the basketball team and had a charming personality that any girl would fall for. At one time, Lizzie and Miranda were taken by him. The fact that Kate only _now_ placed her grasp on him was a shock for Lizzie. Maybe Ethan meant more to Kate than she let on. 

Tentively, Lizzie asked, "Is that a _good_ thing... or bad?" 

Ethan shrugged, as if it was too painful to answer honestly. 

She bit her lip, took him in with her eyes... then decided to bite the bullet. For despite all the time she has been spending with David, she still thought of Ethan. And despite her growing attraction to both men, there was still something about Ethan that felt more... safe? Like she had less to lose... 

"I like you, Ethan. For a long time. Even when you turned me down for that Sadie Hawkin's dance... I still liked you." She paused, then, "Would you go to Winter Formal with me?" 

Ethan couldn't take his eyes off Lizzie, as if searching something in her. Finally, he looked away and allowed yet another painful silence to fall. 

Lizzie decided then and now that she absolutely _hated_ those awkward silences. 

"I like you too..." He began, though his eyes were still turned from hers. But when he finally did look into her eyes, Lizzie's heart fell. "But only as a friend. And I can't stand hurting you if I took you up on that offer to the dance. It wouldn't be fair to me or to you..." Softly, yet with strong meaning, "Or to David and Kate." 

"Oh..." She hung her head, forcing herself not to cry. She didn't allow herself to cry the first time he turned her down, she wasn't going to let herself cry _this_ time either! 

She felt a hand on her arm, "Lizzie... remember Sunday? Before Kate..." He trailed off, gulped, then, "Before they saw us? I was about to tell you about why I hang out with Kate some times." 

Lizzie still refused to look at him, so she nodded and quietly replied, "Uh huh..." 

"It's like you said. About you and David. You saw something in him that no one else can see. It's the same thing with me and Kate. I see something really special in her." He lowered his voice, "Can I tell you something that I never told anyone else?" 

Figuring that she has really nothing else to lose or gain, she said, "Sure." Afterall, despite it all, he was still her friend. 

"The beginning of school, the first time I had seen her since the summer... I felt something." 

Lizzie felt this weird feeling. Like something that she really didn't want to hear, but knew she must just so that she could learn from it. "Felt something?" She asked slowly. 

"Yeah! Like... I _saw_ her and... and I _wanted_ to be with her! To hang out with her! To get to know her! I _wanted_ that so badly, Lizzie." He stopped, noticing her nonresponsiveness. "Crazy, huh?" 

A bitter smile formed on her lips, "Nope. Sounds like the thunderbolt." 

"Really?" He replied, somewhat excited. "Like _The Godfather_ type thunderbolt?" 

"Yep." She stated simply, finding herself getting upset over this recent development. 

"Wow..." Ethan looked genuinely awestruck, which made Lizzie even more sick. 

"Look, Ethan..." Lizzie began to gather up her things, avoiding to look him in the eye. "If you want Kate back, go to her. Tell her what you told me and how you feel. She'll no doubt melt into your arms." 

Ethan's hand stopped Lizzie in her efforts to make an escape. "I'm sorry. I meant it when I said that if it wasn't for Kate and David..." 

Still refusing to look at him, she nodded, "I know..." 

"You're a great friend. One of the best girls I know..." He stopped, then added, "Elizabeth McGuire." 

Ethan calling her Elizabeth really shook her up. For Lizzie, it meant something that she wasn't prepared to face... that he'll never see that something special in her that he saw in Kate. 

With whatever courage she had left in him, with whatever self control not to yell at him in prideful anger, she faced him. "Good luck with Kate, Ethan." 

As she made her way out, Lizzie couldn't help wondering if she meant it or not... 


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_"Actually, Liz, Ethan was the one that failed chemistry... we didn't... And, maybe you got your thunderbolt... just not with Ethan."_

_"I did?"_

Lizzie had been waiting for this moment most of her life. And who better to share this moment than with her best friend, her Gordo? 

When they kissed, Lizzie knew her thunderbolt had struck. Or more likely, it had made itself known. She felt the kiss, she felt this **want** to be with him, this **desire** to make him happy, this **need** to love him. 

When they pulled back, David shyly asked, "Would you be my date for Winter Formal, Lizzie McGuire?" 

Lizzie laughed and hugged him tight, "Do you even have to ask, Gordo?" 

David shrugged, "Of course! How else are we gentlemen supposed to act?" As he returned the hug, he slyly added, "So is that a yes or no?" 

She slapped him playfully, "Uh, I suppose that hug and," She kissed him on the lips, "That kiss means **no**." 

Teasing her, "Wow, that makes me wonder what a **yes** meant!" 

Lizzie kissed him again, feeling a natural chill and aire of being right at home in his arms. When they parted, she whispered, "Yes, I would love to be your date for Winter Formal." 

Giving her a pensive look, "What would I have to do to make you fall in love with me?" 

Lizzie laid her head in his shoulder, sighed, then looked up at him thoughtfully, "Just let me be Lizzie in your eyes." 

He kissed her on the forehead, "I would never want to call you anything **but** my Lizzie." 

**@ ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ @**

"Next up to give her oral presentation," The English teacher glanced at the sheet before her, then presented, "Lizzie McGuire." 

Lizzie decided to dress up for the part. She wore a conservative pink dress that still managed to show off the right curves. She had a pink ribbon in her hair and a smile that nearly caused David to faint. 

Holding up her book proudly, she began her presentation. 

"For this assignment, I read Mario Puzo's _The Godfather_. This book changed my life, or at least my view on things. One those things just happened to be love." Presenting the book again, "In the book, Michael had two romantic loves. First was Kay. He had a pure love for her that he didn't want anything, including his Family, to affect. That love, however, changed over the course of the story. Soon his love for her caused him to need her as his wife and mother of his children. Granted that the movie trilogy had more to say about their love story, but I'm talking about the book's version of their love. 

"His second love was Apollonia. Now _that_ love story was the one that I thought had more effect on me. Michael was struck by what the Sicilians called 'The thunderbolt'. This at first sight attraction that was much more than that. It had more passion, more desire, more want and need and eventually would lead to love. I myself wanted that! I wanted to feel that thunderbolt with someone because it sounded as is, _romantic_. 

"After much consideration, both Michael's love for Kay and Apollonia taught me a lesson. It taught me that the 'thunderbolt' happens. It could happen to anyone, anywhere, anytime." 

Lizzie glanced over at Ethan and Kate, remembering Ethan's story. She wasn't surprised to see things work out between those two. Ethan had taken Lizzie's advice and spoken to Kate. From the sparkle in Kate's eyes after that talk, one could tell it was love for her. Lizzie _was_ surprise, though, to see Kate less spiteful towards her. There's a difference, however, between spiteful and snobbish. 

"The thunderbolt strikes you, whether or not you go looking for it like I was. And when it happens, it's up to _you_ to decide how you want to deal with it." 

She smiled at Miranda and Larry, the words she spoke of really struck home for those two. Basically, it _was_ up to Miranda and Larry on how to deal with their relationship, which was the merging of two very different worlds. Two different worlds into one perfect universe. 

Lizzie turned to her Gordo and shared a lasting look. A look that was clearly love... 

Never taking her eyes off him, "I found my thunderbolt... he's been there all my life." 

**THE END**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A/N: Okay, if you made it this far, let me just say Thank You, Merci, Mahalo for reading my story! I've been meaning to purge a Lizzie McGuire fanfic out of my system. Anyway, thank you again and please R&R. ~Iris 


End file.
